


First Step Taken

by seradaray



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carriage Scene, Drabbel Challenge, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Year 6, h/d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradaray/pseuds/seradaray
Summary: A short drabble about re-imagining the train carriage scene - Draco's POV





	First Step Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge January 2019  
> Time for a change - 400 words

Draco held back a sigh. Just a quick look at Blaise showed him, that he was not very fond of Draco’s new position. Maybe Blaise would understand him a little bit, but how could he tell his friend the truth? He couldn’t find the strength to be true to himself yet, so how could he say his doubts out loud?

He was a Death Eater now. The Dark Lord himself gave him an important mission. He must succeed and make his father proud. He was Draco Malfoy and a Malfoy always had responsibilities.

His eyes wandered. Did Potter really think that he would get away with this? The right corner of Draco’s lip twitched. He told Pansy and Blaise that he will come later.

He wanted to teach this noisy Gryffindor brat a lesson. Nobody was allowed to interfere with his business without his consent, especially not The Chosen One. He hated it to be watched, no matter which person it was.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Draco knew that Potter’s arms snapped to his sides, while his legs sprang together. The cloak slipped off Potter’s face. “Saint Potter. I see your nosiness hasn’t changed at all. Now look at you. Lying on the floor, like the dirt you are,” Draco sneered.

The glaring stare from the emerald eyes under him pierced his heart. He felt the envy rise and grow bigger in his heart. He hated it, but what he truly wanted to disappear, was his yearning for the boy under him. Anger exploded in his chest.

He raised his foot, ready to break the nose of his enemy. He was about to pour more oil to the fire of hatred that Potter felt for him. Just with one kick he could put the rivalry between them on the next level and yet… He couldn’t. He put his foot down.

“Scared, Potter?” He lifted his wand.

 _“You wish!”_ Draco could almost hear Potter’s voice in his head. The blond Slytherin smirked. He was in perfect control of his facial expression. He never let any emotions out.

But maybe… Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe he should start to be Draco, not just a pure-blood Malfoy. Sadness seeped into his grey eyes and vanished in the blink on an eye again. He put the cloak over Potter’s head again. He wasn’t ready yet to let all out, but he may will.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've written in years...  
> Thanks for dropping by and reading ♥


End file.
